No quiero perderme de nada
by Lutencia
Summary: Bajo el tacto de las suaves sábanas, sus cuerpos bañados de placer y lujuria se prometen amor eterno, pese a todo y a todos. Una pasión prohibida, pero infinita.


**I don't want to Miss a Thing (No quiero perderme de nada)**

Besaba su cuello sin compasión alguna a pesar de las insistencias desmedidas de no hacerlo por parte de ella. Le rogó, le suplicó, pero fue en vano, ahí estaba de nuevo, besando frenéticamente su cuello y sus hombros, con deseo obsesivo de que sea suya, suya y de nada más.

A veces odiaba la forma en que ostentaba de pertenecerle a él, y se daba el lujo de decírselo y recordárselo a cada minuto de sus escasos encuentros.

_Tu piel es mía, tus labios míos. Toda tú eres mía, solamente mía y de nadie más._

¿Quién se creía aquel amante mediocre para exigirle de aquella manera que era de él y solamente de él? Ella no era propiedad de nadie, era una mujer independiente. Y era por eso que tenía un amante tan fogoso como él, y se daba el lujo de verlo cuando y como quería.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming _

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever  
Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure _

_**Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar  
Verte sonreír mientras duermes  
Cuando estas muy lejos soñando **_

_**Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición  
Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre  
Cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mi **_

-Esto..esto..-gemía entrecortadamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa-..no es sensato.

Él rió en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas. Aquella mujer era de lo peor y no lo reconocía.

-¿Sensato?-preguntó burlesco. Sus ojos negros brillaban de lujuria-¿Cuándo ha sido algo sensato entre nosotros?¿Aquí, y ahora?

-No es sensato esto, nosotros-se señaló a ambos y se corrió a un lado del suelo-Me siento horrible. No debería estar haciéndole esto a Roger.

-¿Y yo tampoco a Roma? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuándo hemos sido moralistas?¿En estos dos años?-inquirió divertido y soltó una molesta risita que la irritó. Estaba hablando en serio y el muy idiota se reía de ella.

-¡No estás tomando en serio lo que te digo!-le lanzó un cojín que atrapó en el aire con sus manos. Las mismas que la acariciaban como nadie, llenas de dulzura y placer.-¡No entiendes nada de nada, imbécil!

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña!-estiró sus brazos y la atrapó, velozmente-Lo siento, pero tu actitud es extraña..Ellos no están aquí, no pueden vernos. Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca que no se enterarán.

-Sí tu no le dices, y yo no le digo..-una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios delgados, luego de sacar su conclusión. Lo tomó por las solapas del cuello de la camisa y lo besó, con ansias contenidas.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_**No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de ti, nena  
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

_**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría  
Todavía te extrañaría   
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

-Eres mía, solo mía-le susurraba a su oído mientras acariciaba sus brazos-Me perteneces.

Sonrió algo molesta, pero lo dejó pasar por tratarse de él, que la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, unas pocas veces al año, en sus encuentros furtivos en aquel motel de poca decencia.

-Y tú..solo mío-se apresuró a decir, con la osadía y veracidad en sus ojos que lo miraron fijamente. El hombre sonrió, contento de que sintiera lo mismo, y que se lo expresara con tanto fervor.-Nos pertenecemos como nadie.

-¡Por Merlín!-gritó en medio de una carcajada que la asustó primero, pero a la que luego de unió-¡Eres solo mía, mía, mía, mía y eso nadie lo puede cambiar!-besó su mejilla y siguió por su cuello, con besos cortos y secos.-¡No sabes cuanto he esperado oír eso de tu boca, mi amor! Tú hermosa boca.

Ella lo mordió su labio inferior, en un acto de salvajura, con aires felinos. Lo amaba y quería demostrarlo con toda la fuerza posible.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wonde__ring what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me what you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever. _

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_**Acostado al lado tuyo sintiendo tu corazón latir  
Y me pregunto qué estás soñando  
Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo  
Luego beso tus ojos  
Y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos  
Y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento  
Por siempre y siempre **_

_**No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de tí, nena  
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

-Te amo-le confesó en un arrebato de sentimentalismo luego de penetrarla, lentamente y con un disfrute nunca antes sentido en ellos.

-¿Me..amas?-jadeó emocionada por las dos palabras.¿Cómo dos palabras harían tanta magia? Con esas dos simples palabras se sentía en las nubes, y no literalmente.

-Sí, te amo..Sé que nunca soy tan cursi o romántico con esas cosas-Su voz estaba avergonzada y tensa-Pero te amo y me ahogaba si no te lo decía.

-Bien-dijo ella con los lágrimas prendidas de sus lacrimales-Yo también lo hago.

Alzó los ojos y las cejas..¿Sólo eso? ¿"Yo también lo hago? No era lo que esperaba luego de semejante admisión. Necesitaba más de ella, esperaba más de ella que era la mujer que _amaba._

Rió haciendo mover su cuerpo y con eso hacer sonar sus pulseras.

-¿En serio creías que solo diría eso?-preguntó divertida al ver la expresión de incredulidad-¿En serio lo creías?

-No, espero más de ti.

-Te..-sonrió y besó su mano- amo. Te amo más que a nada o nadie en este mundo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios para luego juntarlos con los de ella. Era un sujeto algo inexpresivo en cuanto a sentimientos y era a la única que le había dicho aquellas palabras con tal sinceridad, que moriría si fuese mentira.

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel you heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

_**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría  
Todavía te extrañaría   
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

_**No quiero perderme de una sonrisa  
No quiero perderme de un beso   
Sopo quiero estar contigo  
Aquí mismo, contigo, tan solo así  
Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca  
Sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío  
Y solo quedarme aquí, en este momento  
Por todo el resto del tiempo **_

-No te quiero perder, mi amor-le susurró luego de una segunda entrega, más pasional y salvaje que la anterior.

Ella besó la palma de su mano y la pasó por sus mejillas, sonrojadas.¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? ¿Un miedo irracional?

-Nunca me perderás, jamás. Lo prometo.

-No puedes asegurarme eso-la corrigió con una sonrisa extraña-Pero puedes prometerme que seré al único al que amarás.

-Eso es fácil-observó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-Por que eres al único al que amo.

-No sabes la decepción que sentiría si…

-Shhh, shh..Calla, calla-pidió con una voz susurrosa de súplica-No dudes ni un segundo de mi amor, por que me hieres.

Sonrió de forma conciliadora y la apretó contra su pecho.

-No sabes cuanto deseo salir a gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos.

-Yo también-expresó melancólica-Pero ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, es imposible.

-Yo debo volver con Romanela, a Inglaterra-recordó con tristeza que la hizo incomodar-Debe estar planeando nuestra boda. Y tú, debes quedarte aquí con Roger, el jardinero.

-¡No hables en tono despectivo de él!-pidió con un pequeño golpe. El hombre sonrió, perverso.-Es una buena persona y un trabajo normal, como cualquier otro. Pasajero, espero.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo bromeaba.

-¿Te volveré a ver..antes de tu boda?-preguntó asustada de una respuesta negativa. Necesitaban tiempo para "despedirse" pero no de manera definitiva.

-Eso espero, linda-confesó con un deseo que ella compartía-Espero encontrar tiempo y el lugar, para vernos en Londres.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendida y con una extraña sensación de vacío.¿Era acaso un objeto al que podían llevar y traer?¿Usar cuando quisiera?

-¿Ir..a Londres?-El chico asintió, esperanzado-No lo creo.

-Pero..pensé que habíamos quedado en..

-No, solo lo insinuaste..pero pensé que era una broma-admitió con el cejo fruncido. Tenía una vida en Nueva York y no podía dejarla.No por él, que ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle no a esa chica insistente en desposarlo.-Tengo planes, no puedo cancelarlos.

-Yo siempre vengo a verte, sin importar que tenga que hacer-terció molesto y un brillo de decepción pasó por sus ojos.-Siempre nos hemos visto aquí, pero podrías..

-¡Te dije que no puedo!-se soltó de sus brazos y se sentó, desnuda-Para ti es mas fácil por que mientes y dices que vas de viaje de negocios ¡Eres un empresario! Pero yo no puedo irme semanas a no sé donde, no puedo.

-¡Pensé que querías seguir con esto pese a todo! Pero por lo que veo, me equivoqué.

Agachó la cabeza, sumiso y triste. La amaba, le había entregado todo de él, pero no le devolvían lo mismo.

-Si piensas así, lo mejor es que lo dejemos.

Levantó la vista, con los ojos caídos y un deje de tristeza en sus rasgos. Prefirió no haberla oído, pero sí lo había echo. Era real y Ella le había cortado.

-¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo-exigió con una cólera repentina y poderosa-Repítelo-apretó su muñeca alrededor de su mano grande y pesada-Repítelo y nunca más me volverás a ver, lo juro.

-No..no..Me lastimas, suéltame-le pidió forcejeando con arrepentimiento. Era una mentira lo que había dicho, una dolorosa. Era como si las palabras las hubiera dicho alguien más que no fuera ella.-No, no lo repetiré.

-Bien-le soltó de prepo y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Recordó las palabras recién dichas y le pareció escucharlas distorsionadas, como provenientes de un eco.-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca jamás! Me lastimas..¿Es que no ves? Dices tonterías y me pones como loco, yo no quiero maltratarte pero..

-Lo siento-gimió en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano.-Lo siento muchísimo, lo siento. Te amo, te amo.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

_**No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de tí, nena  
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

_**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría  
Todavía te extrañaría   
Y no quiero perderme de nada **_

-¡Tú me perteneces! Eres mía, entiéndelo-susurró acariciando sus desnudos senos. Ella se estremecía y como pudo, respondió-Tú también, y por eso me duele que te cases..No quiero verte casado con otra, no quiero, no puedo.

Se apoyó en su hombro y lloró en silencio. Entendiendo su razón por decir esas palabras, la abrazó en consuelo. No era fácil, y si ella se casara con otro tipo, él tampoco lo soportaría. No podría, se dijo.

-No quiero que sea la Sra Potter, no quiero.

-Nunca será Romanela Potter, nunca jamás-le dijo viendo su rostro, surcado de lágrimas y algo sonrojado-Nunca será la verdadera Sra Potter, mi amor.

-¿De..verdad?

-Sí, tú serás la verdadera Sra Potter-pasó un mechón del pelirrojo cabello por la oreja y besó sus labios-Tú serás Lily Potter en mi alma y con eso te debe bastar.

-Me basta y me sobra…por que como te dije, eres mío y solo mío.

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se recostó en medio de un beso de reafirmación. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, y ningún estúpido papel cambiaría eso.

-Iré a Londres, si así lo deseas-James sonrió, radiante de la felicidad.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a mentirle a Roger?

-A Roger y a quien sea para verte, mi amor-le dijo cerca de su oído provocando una descarga eléctrica desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-Esta noche estás más arpía de lo normal, Lily..y eso me agrada muchísimo-besó su frente y musitó con malicia.-Como dijera en mis épocas de merodeador, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas contigo, el resto de la noche, mi amor.

-Eso espero y eso merezco.-sonrió con dulzura y trepó sus piernas a la cintura ancha del chico que la hizo suya de nuevo.

Luego de una tercera entrega de placer, James se apoyó en un codo y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva. Ella se sintió observada y abrió los ojos, sonrojada.

-¿Qué miras?

-¡No me digas que ahora tienes vergüenza de mi! ¿De mi? ¡Si te conozco más que nadie con todo el sentido de la palabra!-Se habían explorado de las maneras más salvajes y animales conocidas.-No escondas tu desnudez, Lily, por favor. Te deberías hacer un monumento, como los de antes, por escultores griegos o romanos..Aunque no soportaría que alguien te viera desnuda, mi amor. Así que yo sería tu escultor, o tu pintor. El artista de una obra majestuosa, única e inigualable.

-¡Calla, ya!-pidió sonrojada hasta las entrañas. Besó su mejilla y pasó sus manos por su masculino pecho-Tú también estás como una escultura.

-¿Mejor nos callamos y nos admiramos desnudos?-la propuesta era extraña, pero tentadora.-No quiero perderme de nada y menos de esta escultura.

Y así se quedaron, acostados el uno al lado del otro, sin hacer nada salvo mirarse, admirarse, para no perderse de nada.

Querían llevarse esa imagen de recuerdo, para el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
